As compared with a keyboard and a mouse, a touch display panel provides better convenience to users as an inputting media. In various touch display panel, a mutual-capacitance touch display panel is more and more popular in consumers because of its advantages of high sensitivity and multi-point array touching.
The mutual-capacitance touch display panel comprises a group of driving electrode lines and a group of detecting electrode lines disposed as being intersected and insulated with each other, and it needs (m+n) electrode wirings to be electrically connected to a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) if there are n driving electrode lines and m detecting electrode lines, wherein n is a natural number being greater than 1, and m is a natural number being greater than 1. Its basic principle is as follows: applying a voltage to the driving electrode line and detecting a variation in a signal on the detecting electrode line. An X-direction coordinate is determined by the driving electrode line while a Y-direction coordinate is determined by the detecting electrode line. As detecting, the driving electrode lines in the X-direction are scanned row-by-row, the signal on each of the detecting electrode lines is read when each row of driving electrode lines is scanned, and all intersection points at each row and column can be scanned by one round of scanning, and thus m*n signals are obtained totally. Such a detection method can determine coordinates of a plurality of points in detail, and therefore a multi-point touch can be realized. Its equivalent circuit model comprises, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a signal source 101, a resistance 103 of a driving electrode line, a mutual-capacitance 102 between the driving electrode line and a detecting electrode line, a parasitic capacitance 104 between the driving electrode line, the detecting electrode line and a common electrode layer, a resistance 105 of the detecting electrode line, and a detection circuit 106. When a finger touches, a part of current flows into the finger, which is equivalent to the change in the mutual-capacitance between the driving electrode line and the detecting electrode line, so that the coordinates of the multiple points can be determined by detecting a slight change in the current caused thereby at a detection end.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, in an existing touch display panel, each of the driving electrode lines 11 is electrically connected to the FPC 15 below a display area 14 via a respective electrode wiring 13 located in a bezel area 12. The issue in the know panel is in that the electrode wirings are disposed in the bezel area and occupy a certain width of the bezel, which impairs a trend of narrow bezel for the touch display apparatus and can not meet the requirements for a narrow bezel of the touch display apparatus.